Some displays have a 3D display mode in which the display is operable to display 3D image data. In 3D display mode, a 3D visual effect may be generated by operating the display to deliver a different image to each eye of the viewer. The left and right eye images represent different perspectives of the same scene or object. The viewer's brain combines and interprets the left and right eye images to perceive a single 3D image having the illusion of depth.
Various display technologies exist for delivering different images to the left and right eyes of the viewer. For example, in active 3D viewing technologies, the viewer may wear eyeglasses including optical shutters that are operated in synchronization with the display to allow only one eye to view the display at a time. The display is operated to show an image for viewing by the viewer's left eye while the left eye shutter is opened and the right eye shutter is closed. Then the left eye shutter is closed and the right eye shutter is opened while the display is operated to display an image for viewing by the viewer's right eye. The switches occur quickly enough that they are not perceptible to the viewer.
In other technologies, such as passive viewing technologies, the viewer may wear spectral filtration eyeglasses to view different left and right eye images. The display is operated to provide spectrally filtered light to the viewer so that the left eye is presented with light in a first set of spectral bands (providing a left eye image) and the right eye is presented with light in a complementary, second set of spectral bands (providing a right eye image).
In other passive viewing technologies, the viewer may wear polarized eyeglasses having polarizing filters (e.g. linearly polarized eyeglasses or circularly polarized eyeglasses). Images for viewing by the viewer's left and right eyes are each polarized so that they can be seen by the intended eye but not the other eye when wearing the polarized eyeglasses.
In addition to the above-noted technologies, other technologies exist for delivering different images to each eye to provide a 3D viewing experience.
A problem that the inventors have identified in providing a 3D-capable display is that the brightness and color of the image may be significantly altered when the display is switched between 2D and 3D display modes. For example, because 3D image display provides about half of the light to each eye as compared to 2D image display, and color shifts may be introduced by the spectral properties of 3D optical shutters or spectral or polarizing filters and lenses, an image displayed in 3D display mode may appear to the viewer as being dimmer, duller, and/or in different colors, than the same image displayed in 2D display mode. It is desirable to provide a display which offers a viewing experience which has relatively more uniform brightness and color when switching between 2D and 3D display modes than is provided by current displays.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.